Seattle sound
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Tras derrotar a Augustin, Delsin, regresa a la reserva Akomish para cumplir su promesa y continuar con su vida sin su hermano pero, en Seattle, una nueva amenaza para los conductores se alza y si nadie se lo impide acabara con todos ellos. Delsin/Oc.


InFamous: Second Son es propiedad de Suker Punch Productions.

* * *

><p><em>La caída del D.U.P. fue el inicio de una nueva era en la cual los conductores consiguieron la oportunidad de integrarse en una sociedad donde hasta ahora se les temía.<em>

_Pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

_Algunos estaban asustados por sus capacidades y pequeños grupos de activistas cambiaron las protestas pacíficas por ataques organizados._

_Lo que había comenzado como la luz de una nueva esperanza se oscureció rápidamente y un nuevo grupo se alzó. Se hicieron llamar "aislantes"._

_Al principio solo fueron reyertas donde nadie salía excesivamente herido pero en poco tiempo consiguieron armas capaces de dañar los cuerpos de los conductores y con eso empezó la matanza._

_Personas inocentes caían víctimas de emboscadas cada vez más frecuentes hasta que los conductores quienes recién habían conseguido su libertad comenzaron a pagarles con su misma moneda y Seattle, la ciudad que había visto nacer la nueva era, se convirtió en el principal campo de batalla._

_La policía no daba abasto tratando de mantener el orden entre la población cada vez más inquieta. Víctimas inocentes caían tras cada batalla y el pánico corrió como un reguero de pólvora._

_El líder de los aislantes se instaló en Seattle desde donde coordinó los ataques, escondido, a la espera de ganar suficiente poder para acabar con todos los conductores._

* * *

><p>En la reserva Akomish Delsin cargaba cajas de un lado a otro llevando decoraciones para la fiesta de navidad en la casa comunal.<p>

—¿Donde dejo esto, Betty?

—Ponlo en la mesa—respondió la anciana levantándose de la silla de madera alcanzando sus muletas—. ¿Esa era la última?

—La última del primer montón—se quejó el hombre del gorro rojo estirando sus doloridos brazos—. ¿De verdad las necesitas todas?

—Si usaras la mitad del tiempo que gastas en quejarte en traerlas ya habrías terminado.

Delsin resopló en desacuerdo y volvió a salir de la casa comunal en busca de la siguiente caja. Mirando a la playa unos instantes se relajo viendo el atardecer hasta que una voz de mujer se dirigió a él.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Delsin Rowe?

La mujer que le llegaba a la barbilla, tenía el cabello pelirrojo sobre el hombro derecho que caía hasta su pecho, facciones suaves y los ojos azules. Al igual que él estaría al principio de los veinte. Vestía una camiseta negra escotada, tejanos grises, chaqueta marrón y unas botas a juego.

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Me llamo Riley, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Lo tienes delante—respondió el moreno cargando la caja seguido por la mujer—.¿No serás periodista? Ya he dicho cientos de veces que no pienso responder vuestras preguntas.

—No soy periodista.

—¿Una fan? Desde luego tienes que ser una buena acosadora para haberme encontrado.

La mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cansándose de que Delsin no la dejara hablar antes de tenderle un trozo de tela quemada.

—¿Para qué quiero yo eso?

—Míralo y dime si te suena.

Cogiendo lo que parecía haber sido una bandera amarilla y lo extendió fijándose en el dibujo. El chico se sorprendió. Era la bandera del D.U.P que había pintado meses atrás como aviso a Augustin.

—¡Dios!—exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Subiste a lo alto del Space Needle a por ella? ¿Quieres que te la firme?

— A diferencia de ti yo no sería capaz de trepar tan alto. Los aislantes la quitaron.

—¿Los qué? ¿Quién coño pone nombres tan cutres?—preguntó el joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Hombre pancarta no es que sea muy guay que digamos.

—No me llames así, no lo escogí yo—se defendió él—. Como algún día me entere de quien fue…

—¿De verdad no has oído hablar de lo que está pasando en Seattle?

—Nope—respondió Delsin haciendo soltar un gruñido de frustración a la pelirroja.

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar una mujer mayor ataviada en ropas nativo americanas salió del edificio de madera caminando con muletas.

—Delsin, podrías acercarme...Perdona, no sabia que tenias compañía—se disculpó la recién llegada parándose cerca del dúo.

—Disculpe señora, parece que he venido en un mal momento.

—¿Es amiga tuya?—preguntó Betty al hombre de la gorra roja.

—Aún nos estamos conociendo—respondió él en broma.

—Mi nombre es Riley.

—Betty, encantada.

—Te dejo trabajar—dijo la joven sacando un trozo de papel apuntando algo en el antes de dárselo al moreno—. Mi número, llámame cuando acabes. Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo mientras. Encantada de haberla conocido Betty—comentó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Delsin miró el papel antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaleco y acercarse a Betty quien había entrado en el edificio.

—Mi sobrino vendrá en un rato, él puede encargarse del resto de las cajas—dejó caer la mujer levantando una ceja.

—Gracias Betty.

Cuando salió por la puerta no había rastro de Riley. Comenzó a caminar hacia la carretera donde comenzó todo, aún había marcas de quemadura del accidente del camión en el pavimento. Sacando su teléfono y el papel marcó el número esperando a que respondiera.

—Hola.

—Hey, soy Delsin.

—Vaya, eso ha sido rápido.

—Sep, ¿estás cerca?

—Sí, he bajado a la playa.

—¿Has ido por las rocas?

—No, me he aparecido aquí.

—¡¿Eres una conductora?!—dijo él sorprendido antes de sonreír—. Espero que no te importe compartir.

—Solo te estaba tomando el pelo, bobo. Ahora date prisa—respondió Riley antes de colgarle.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando una nube de humo se condensó delante de ella tomando la forma sólida del moreno, el cual le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Pues no, no eres una conductora—confirmó desilusionado—. Jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás es cruel.

—Te dije que era broma.

—Querías hablar conmigo aquí me tienes. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuanto sabes de los aislantes?

—Tienen un nombre feo y cutre, un relaciones públicas horrible y que tú no dejas de hablar de ellos.

—Lo tomaré como un nada—respondió ella resoplando—. Por curiosidad, ¿debajo de qué piedra vives?

—Relájate, la televisión y los diarios no son lo mío.

—Seattle está a un tiro de piedra y se está convirtiendo en un infierno pero al señor no le gusta informarse—se mofó la de ojos azules.

—¿Un infierno? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Empezaré desde el principio—suspiró resignada—. Los aislantes son un grupo de "normales", así nos llamáis ¿no?—preguntó Riley continuando una vez el de la gorra asintió—. Se supone que está formado por antiguos activistas pero algunos policías y militares los apoyan. Atacan a los conductores y manipulan las noticias haciendo ver que estos son los causantes de los daños. Y la gente se lo está empezando a creer. La paz que lograste es frágil y si sus partidarios siguen aumentando al final lo que conseguiste no servirá para nada.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ella tratando de averiguar su reacción y el otro con incredulidad.

—La gente es idiota, se enteran que el D.U.P los engaña y al cabo de unos meses caen otra vez. ¡Venga ya!—contestó el joven con un movimiento de brazo.

—Tienen miedo.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Ir allí a decir que dejen de creerse todo lo que les dicen?—se burló el moreno.

—Desenmascararlos no estaría mal.

—Cuando el D.U.P cayó y los conductores fueron liberados ya sabíamos que no sería fácil que nos aceptaran. Ya va siendo hora de que cada cual luche sus batallas.

—¡Necesitan que alguien los guíe, Delsin!

—Vete tú a hacer de pastorcilla si tantas ganas tienes. Yo ya he perdido demasiado.

—¡No eres el único que ha tenido pérdidas!—respondió ella alzando la voz—. Creía que eras un héroe pero solo eres un cobarde egoísta.

—Hablarme de cobardía cuando vienes aquí para que YO vaya a dar la cara—le recriminó el hombre del gorro rojo.

—He tenido suficiente—murmuró Riley dándole la espalda dirigiéndose al muelle—. Me he equivocado viniendo a por tú ayuda.

Instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia ella para detenerla pero su juicio le hizo detenerse. No estaba en condiciones de involucrarse en algo así, él ya había hecho suficiente por los conductores. Vio partir a la pelirroja mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse.

Por mucho que Betty le hubiera apoyado tras la muerte de Reggie no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había sido su culpa, por confiar en quien no debía ahora estaba solo. No importaba que tuviera a su tribu, era incapaz de dejar de lado su soledad incluso rodeado de gente. El moreno puso rumbo a casa tratando de centrarse en cosas menos deprimentes.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue encender la televisión buscando el canal de noticias.

—Con este ya son veinte civiles los muertos en conflictos armados en las calles—dijo el hombre del noticiario cambiando de hoja—. Los "conductores" que iniciaron el altercado fueron abatidos por la policía y tras este incidente la propuesta del capitán Sheppard podría ser aprobada en las próximas semanas. Ahora el tiempo.

Apagando la televisión cogió el móvil y trato de contactar primero a Fetch y después a Eugene en un intento de descubrir que era lo que se había perdido pero ninguno le respondió. Estaba jugueteando con el teléfono antes de decidir que hacer cuando el timbre casi hace que el objeto se le escurriera de las manos.

—Más vale que sea importante—murmuró entre dientes guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

En cuanto abrió la puerta unos disparos el pecho lo aturdieron antes de que comenzara a sentirse somnoliento siendo lo último que vio unos hombres vestidos de gris.

El constante movimiento de un vehículo fue lo primero que sintió notando los párpados demasiado pesados para abrirlos. Voces en la distancia y un peso en sus manos lo motivaron a esforzarse por entreabrir los ojos viendo el interior metálico de lo que parecía una furgoneta.

Una explosión hizo saltar por los aires el transporte volteándolo varias veces en el aire antes de chocar contra el asfalto. El golpe sacudió violentamente a Delsin dejándolo atrapado en el interior incapaz de moverse.

Notaba como la sangre fluía por su piel empapando la ropa mientras cada vez se sentía más entumecido. Inmovilizado como estaba era incapaz de absorber nada para poder escapar de la chatarra que alguna vez había sido una furgoneta. Estaba asustado pero era incapaz de gritar por ayuda. "De todos modos" pensó Delsin mientras su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa "nadie va a venir a por mí, Reggie no vendrá a ayudarme".

—¡Delsin!—la voz de una mujer gritaba desesperadamente mientras escuchaba trozos de metal golpeándose entre ellos—. ¡Delsin! ¿Estás vivo? ¡Delsin!

Aún atrapado se revolvió un poco tratando de alcanzar a la persona que gritaba su nombre desmayándose.

La pelirroja continuó peleándose con los escombros con la esperanza de encontrar al "conductor" con vida. Fragmentos de vidrio se clavaban en sus rodillas mientras trataba de arrastrarse por un agujero que había logrado despejar en un intento desesperado de llegar hasta el hombre. Logrando introducirse en el interior del vehículo distinguió la característica gorra roja en seguida apresurándose hasta su propietario.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda, joder!—blasfemó Riley mientras liberaba a Delsin quien yacía inmóvil—. Ni se te ocurra morirte, ¿me oyes? Porqué te juro que te sacaré del infierno de una patada en el culo.

Dándole la vuelta colocó su oreja en su pecho comprobando que su corazón aún latía manchándose la mejilla de sangre. Suspiró ligeramente aliviada y procedió a arrastrarlo fuera de la furgoneta, tardando casi veinte minutos en lograrlo. Una vez en el exterior se dejó caer agotada entre sonoros jadeos.

—He tenido suerte de que no se jodiera el depósito—murmuró mientras se ponía en pie mirando a Delsin quien seguía inconsciente.

Él de la gorra roja físicamente no le parecía nada del otro mundo. Cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos oscuros, la chica tenía que admitir que no era desagradable a la vista aun así había visto hombres más atractivos. Además su personalidad había dejado mucho que desear. Por lo que había visto en la prensa Delsin parecía ser un tipo algo burlesco pero preocupado por los demás, lamentablemente parecía que se había equivocado. No esperaba que aceptara de inmediato no obstante un mínimo de interés por la gente a la que había ayudado era algo razonable, sin embargo, no contento de ignorar el mundo que le rodeaba se había burlado de ella cruelmente.

Si Riley hubiera tenido el poder de un conductor jamás hubiera ido a pedir su ayuda, y para el caso la de nadie. Volvió a prestar atención a Delsin, o, más bien, a las esposas amarillas que cubrían sus manos.

—No parece que se puedan quitar por la fuerza—dijo pensando en voz alta—. ¿Podría seguir utilizando sus poderes si le cortara las manos?

—Ni se te ocurra—respondió el de la gorra con voz ronca de recién levantado mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—Demasiado tarde, pero te prometo que será mi último recurso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creía que te alegrarías un poco más, ya sabes, he salvado a la damisela en apuros y toda esa mierda—contestó la pelirroja buscando algo por el suelo.

—No recordaba que tuvieras la boca tan sucia.

—Ya no me vale la pena hablarte bien, así que diré lo que me dé la gana.

—Como sea—soltó Delsin poniéndose en pie—. Mis manos se quedaran conmigo.

—En el caso de que te puedas quitar eso—aclaró ella dándose por vencida—. Alguno de los tíos estos debe tener la llave, voy a echar un vistazo. Quédate aquí y pórtate bien.

—No soy tu perro.

—Recuerda no beber agua del váter—bromeó Riley alejándose y dejándolo solo.

Mirando a su alrededor vio el vehículo donde había estado atrapado por lo que le parecieron horas, a pesar de que difícilmente habían sido cinco los minutos que había estado consciente en su interior. Dando unos pasos de prueba comprobó que el daño en su cuerpo no era nada, y seguía agradecido a su habilidad de curación rápida tanto como el primer día.

Examinó los alrededores dando una vuelta sin alejarse demasiado del lugar encontrando un cuerpo. Corrió a su lado buscando signos de que pudiera estar con vida pero dudaba seriamente que el hombre vestido de gris pudiera sobrevivir a un disparo en la cabeza. Recordando que no estaba solo y que la pelirroja podría haberse encontrado con el asesino se apresuró en busca de la chica.

—¡Riley!—gritó con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Continuó por la dirección por donde la había visto partir maldiciendo estar en una carretera en medio del bosque a unas horas intempestivas.

—Estoy aquí—terminó por responder la muchacha cuando él se acercó a su posición—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto una araña?

—¿Tu araña puede disparar un arma?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hay un tío muerto, de un disparo. Creía que te podría haber pasado algo, joder.

—Tranquilo, iré con cuidado de no dispararme a mi misma.

En ese momento la realidad golpeó a Delsin como un saco de ladrillos. Era demasiado conveniente que la misma persona que había aparecido de la nada buscando su ayuda esa misma tarde apareciera para salvar su trasero. La chica parecía saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Quiénes son estos tíos?—le preguntó mientras la seguía hasta que ella se agacho junto a otro muerto registrándolo.

—Aislantes—respondió la pelirroja con total tranquilidad mientras sacaba una pequeña llave de acero del bolsillo del hombre de gris—. Ya no te puedes quedar al margen, Delsin. Vienen a por ti.

—¿Qué quieren de mi?

—Mmm...—dijo ella llevándose la mano a la barbilla—. En un principio creí que matarte, pero si hubiera sido eso no se hubieran tomado la molestia de llevarte con ellos.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

Riley resopló como contestación acercándose al hombre del gorro rojo para quitarle las esposas. Una vez libre él movió las manos y se frotó las muñecas tratando de recuperar la movilidad.

—Sea lo que sea lo que quieren de ti no puede ser bueno, de eso estoy segura—murmuró la chica caminando de nuevo hacia la carretera.

—¿Cual es el plan?—preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

—¿El plan?

—¿No tienes ninguno?

—Vaya, ¿te sientes más cooperativo?

—Digamos que el que vayas disparando a gente en la cabeza es un buen método de persuasión.

—Que tonta soy, como no pude haberlo notado—respondió Riley irónicamente—. El plan es ir a Seattle, rescatar a Abigail Walker y Eugene Sims, averiguar donde se esconde el líder de los "aislantes" y acabar con él.

—¿Tienen a Fetch y Eugene?—dijo sorprendido agarrando del hombro a la pelirroja para que se detuviera—. ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—No parecía que la gente te importara demasiado, estabas dispuesto a dejar tirados a los conductores que rescataste—contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Por mucho que hubieras colaborado con ellos antes no pensé que te hicieran cambiar de opinión, creí que solo trabajabais bien en equipo.

—Ellos son mis amigos, y pienso ir a por ellos—afirmó Delsin con determinación—.¿Sabes donde están?

—Sí, se que tienen por lo menos a uno en Curdun Cay, pero no se a cual.

—¿Curdun Cay? ¿No demolieron ese agujero infernal después de que detuviera a Augustin?

—No, pasó a ser propiedad de los militares que a su vez se lo cedieron a la policía. Lo cual es bastante raro—comentó pensativa.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un lugar aislado, bien situado y de difícil acceso, es decir tiene un gran valor estratégico para los militares. La policía ahí no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Seguro que los "aislantes" esos no lo están usando como guarida maligna?

—Eso está a tomar por culo, si quieren eliminar a todos los conductores por lo menos tendrán que acercarse a ellos—respondió Riley tratando de defender su razonamiento—. Es un buen lugar donde barrer la porquería debajo de la alfombra, eso sí.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan hay una probabilidad numérica del copón de que el jefazo esté ahí.

—No me fio del copón como unidad de medida…

—¿Tienes algún otro sitio por dónde empezar?

—No, pero…

—Entonces iré a Curdun Cay—la interrumpió el hombre del gorro rojo.

—Querrás decir "iremos"—le corrigió la chica parándose delante de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Delsin alzó una ceja ante su actitud desafiante y se acercó a ella hasta que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—No. Iré, yo solo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?—se burló Riley dándole un empujón para alejarlo de ella—. ¿Rambo?

—No, soy el tío que se va a presentar en Curdun Cay a patearles el culo a esos gilipollas.

—Tan sutil como una cucaracha sobre la nieve…

—Has conseguido que vaya a por ellos ya te puedes ir a casa y dejar trabajar a quienes pueden pelear.

—Por supuesto, te las has apañado muy bien en estas últimas horas.

—Un pequeño bache—se defendió el quitándole importancia.

—¡JA! No te lo crees ni tú. Mira cretino te guste o no estoy contigo en esto así que déjate ayudar.

— ¿Cretino? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?

—¿Quieres que te traiga un diccionario?

—Déjalo. Tú no vienes, fin de la discusión.

—Muy bien, eso ya lo veremos—contestó la pelirroja dándola por zanjada.

Ella le dio la espalda y se fue a paso ligero entre unos arbustos de donde saco una motocicleta negra la cual llevó hasta el asfalto antes de subirse en ella y poner el rugiente motor en marcha.

—Tienes mi número—le recordó la chica antes de ponerse el casco—. Cuando te canses de hacerte el macho me llamas.

No podía dejar de sentir que algo no estaba bien con esa chica cuando la vio marchar, parecía demasiado segura de que iba a necesitarla. "Tal vez un exceso de confianza en si misma" pensó él a oscuras cuando dejo de ver las luces de su motocicleta. Lo que le recordó que no sabía siquiera dónde estaba.

—¡Me cago en la puta!


End file.
